


zuiaikeshe

by katusiji16



Category: kunting - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katusiji16/pseuds/katusiji16





	zuiaikeshe

下篇

1.

今年上半年朱正廷的活动主要在国外，为此他申请了一个ins账号和粉丝互动，和微博比起来ins更私人也更少公众关注。自从玩了ins，他一发不可收拾一有空就在手机的成千上万张照片里选择满意的照片po出来。

更重要的是他用私人的手机玩ins，这个手机是蔡徐坤转性之后送他的，据说是保密性能最好的手机，很多商务人士都在用。他本想设置扫脸解码却被蔡徐坤阻止了，说趁他睡着的时候谁都能扫他的脸，还是用密码更合适些。

在收到蔡徐坤发来的各类诨话后，他也默认必须设置密码。

比如某次他将和同公司师姐上综艺节目，公司买了通稿炒CP，他就收到了蔡徐坤发来的：

“正正喜欢女孩子吗？女孩子可不能cao哭你”

他面红耳赤地删掉消息，心道蔡徐坤真是越来越过分，或许这才是他送自己这个手机的原因。

当然之后他也报复性地在各自采访中提到自己是个浪漫的人希望找到合适的女孩共度余生。

每次他带着复仇的快感对着摄像机啪啦啪啦说了一堆，对方有时会发来更过分的话揩油，有时却沉默了很久都不发消息来，让他捉摸不定对方的态度。

直到最近他试探的次数多了，隐约总结出了规律，蔡徐坤不是很在意一件事时会发消息来调笑，真吃醋时反而一言不发，只会在下次见面时用肢体语言表达自己的醋意。

 

2.

朱正廷听着蔡徐坤的新歌有点感伤，不知对方是在什么情境下写的歌词，竟这么像那次提分手时自己的心境，难道蔡徐坤当时也伤心过。不可能不可能，他使劲摇摇头，那个时间点分明是对方暴露野兽本性折磨他的开始，这个铁石心肠的人也只有创作时才会这么感性。

本以为对方只会写性感风格的英文歌词，没想到也这么擅长中文抒情曲。他翻看一下自己的原创歌词本，最近每天都会逼着自己写上一页，前段时间他试着po了一些到ins上，结果被群嘲是青春疼痛文学。他心里酸酸的，为什么蔡徐坤什么都能做好，仿佛一个众人仰望的优等生，难怪Justin和丞丞总是殷勤地坤哥坤哥叫个不停。

但人不可貌相，蔡徐坤本质坏透了。尤其是这些天得知他在减肥，非强调自己在增肥，还半夜三更发美食图来美名其曰邀他共赏佳肴，把他撩得肚子更饿了，好几次忍不住爬起来煮饺子吃。对着照片里的满汉全席，吃着几个白花花的饺子，这酸爽滋味谁试谁知道。

最郁闷的莫过于他气急向Justin抱怨蔡徐坤，比如这种半夜给减肥的人发美食的行为是如何地耸人听闻令人发指，Justin总能得出结论诸如 “哇，坤哥真好，什么都分享给你。”或者“坤哥很关心你啊，他怕你减肥伤身体”。每当此时朱正廷都会感叹养娃不易，养弟弟更是容易养成白眼狼。

 

 

 

时间回到几个月前。

3.

 

自出道以来，朱正廷接到过最多的粉丝提问是关于个人感情生活的。

“正正可不可以不要谈恋爱？”

“正正要有偶像自觉，专注事业好吗？”

“正正不要找女朋友，好不好？”

他没有找女朋友的打算，可他确实正在恋爱中，这让他有些心虚。

但更让他担忧的是由于他的造型和长相，对他性向的猜测纷纷扬扬，谩骂他女性化和娘的黑帖更是不计其数。

他曾经请教过前辈艺人怎么面对网络攻击，对方告诉他不是真的直接无视就好。

但他谈恋爱是事实，还是跟一个男的，一个有同样担忧的男偶像，这让他罪无可赦。

他压力大到除了说梦话竟然还会梦游，有时醒来发现自己蜷缩在一个温暖的怀抱里。那时他们还住在大别墅里，蔡徐坤说晚上起来喝水看到他在客厅里无知觉地游荡，就把他带回房间陪他睡。

他不敢对蔡徐坤聊起这个话题，因为讨论到最后只有一个结果，可他还没准备好接受它。

少年人的爱恋怎能说断就断，付出的真心要收回必是一番肝肠寸断。

可蔡徐坤仿佛知道他的担忧，有时他睡得迷迷糊糊时，总听到柔声细语的安慰：

“正正别怕”

“正正你没有做错”

“正正最好了”

“正正我永远陪着你好不好”

“正正我会保护你的”

…

 

4.

“坤，我们分手吧” 朱正廷下定决心点击发送时，已哭成了个泪人，天知道他有多伤心。他把自己锁在浴室里开着水龙头，坐在地上环抱着自己，头埋进手臂里哭得像个小孩。

作为偶像的使命感让他犹如身处牢笼，不得不放弃私人感情。

一整天对方都没有回复。

朱正廷本就难以承受这份伤痛，而对方没有只言片语更加剧了他的痛苦，可他又不敢打电话，生怕听到那个人声音的瞬间，信念会满盘崩塌。

他只能不断地编辑发送新的短消息。

“坤，我想过了，我们是没有结果的。”

“坤，我们是偶像，不可能在一起的。”

“坤，我实在受不了欺骗粉丝欺骗爱我的人的痛苦”

“坤，你能理解我吗？”

…

这样不知写了多少条消息。

他甚至存着一点侥幸，对方的手机被他的短信海洋淹没了，也许那个人就看不到第一条短信了，也许他们还没分手。

他整晚未眠。

从这天起，他染上了头痛的毛病，除了在舞台上集中精神表演时，音乐一停灯光晦暗，太阳穴的青筋暴起，他痛到无法言语满头大汗，晚上缩在被子里做一个又一个的噩梦，梦里回到那个出道的夜晚，九个人出道了，而他在没有光亮的角落里远远看着银发的男孩怀抱着另一个人笑闹着，仰头掉入一个深渊，随后他惊醒了，头痛到无以复加。如此循环往复的折磨，他醒来翻看手机，那个人没有发消息没有打电话，悄然无声。也许是坦然地接受了分手吧，不知对方是否如他一般感受着生不如死。

应该是没有，他忿忿地想，说不定根本没放在心上。

 

对方打来电话已是一个月后，朱正廷累积的怒气未消，迅速按掉了，又打来又按掉，这样坚持了好多次。他怕极了，他怕要是接了电话，也许他们就真的分手了，或者他们复合了但他又要过那种负罪感十足的生活。

最后对方放弃了打电话，而是发来一条消息。

“正正，是你吗？”对方可能怕是工作人员。

“坤，是我。”

“我是小猪佩奇。”他加了这句，这是他俩约定的暗号，朱正廷是小猪佩奇，蔡徐坤是小狮子王，以此确定彼此的身份。

“正正，我不准你和我分手，我手里还有我们在一起的证据，什么姿势的都有，如果你不想彻底毁掉你的偶像生涯，就放弃这个念头。”

他读了几遍，完全不敢相信这是蔡徐坤发来的短信，读自己快背下来了，才想起来删掉短信。蔡徐坤一直是个温柔的爱人，不论是平时对他的细心叮嘱还是在床上对他百般体恤，无论如何都不会发出这种威胁性十足的消息。

他正在愣神之时，对方又发来一条：“下周四，老时间老地方，不来你等着上热搜吧。”

他忐忑不安地删除了短信，煎熬地等到了约定的时间。

在熟悉的门前他试着平复紧张的情绪，打开了门。

门开的瞬间他就被一股力量拉了进去，下一刻就被粗鲁地推到墙上，而那个禁锢着他的肩膀，尽情吻他的正是他日思夜想的爱人。

他说不出话来，对方也没有交谈的意思，全程双方只是在做剧烈运动。他看着天花板有些走神，这是最后的道别仪式吗，他们自从确立了关系在这个房间里不知做了多少次，不止这个房间，其他的城市也有相似的公寓，但永远是1166号，开门的密码也是同样的111666，这是他们的出道编号，也是在那个选秀节目里他们相知相爱。

像是惩罚他的心不在焉，对方往他的敏感点用力冲撞，激得他控制不住地尖叫，很快就交待了。空气仿佛带了潮湿的雾气，而透过这片雾，他看到了心爱的那个人在哭。他伸手想去擦拭对方的泪水，却被扣住了双手。

蔡徐坤俯身低头吻他，湿漉漉的触感，两人像是在水里接吻，但他分不清脸上是自己的还是对方的眼泪。

事后他抱着蔡徐坤睡着了，不知不觉中他抱得很紧，也许是害怕下一秒的别离。

 

他做了一个梦，在梦境里，他和蔡徐坤牵手漫步在巴黎街头，他的脸上没有高兴的神色，而是带着怨念小声地念叨：

蔡徐坤，我是个偶像，不该有任何的感情纠葛。

蔡徐坤，我讨厌你，最讨厌你，你为什么非要逼我。

我没有错，我是无辜的。 

 

5.

蔡徐坤收到分手消息是意料之中的，他能感受这些天爱人的若即若离和游移不定。

他没有回复，任凭对方发来无数条消息，叫他无数次的坤，但亲昵称呼的后半句总是那么地让人绝望。

他能想象对方此时缩成一团躲在没人的地方哭泣的样子，这是他不愿意看到的，可他不知怎么才能抓住对方。

既然这段关系带给对方的是痛苦，是不是放手比较好。

他曾试想过分手的场景，还写下一首中文歌，这首歌的歌词太过悲伤，他因此迟迟不愿发布。

最终他给了这首歌一个温暖的名字。

因为我们的相遇没有意外，我也期盼这段感情没有意外。

也许从相识的那一刻他就被深深吸引了，但直到节目快结束他才明了自己和对方的心意。他的爱人是那么的特别，心地善良又温暖，语气总是软糯的温柔的。这个和他一样拼命为梦想打拼的人，在得知可能成为公司弃子的那一刻微笑着祝福队员的人，最艰难的时刻什么也不说默默承受的人，毫无防备地闯进了他本已深锁的心房。

这个人和他那么相似却又那么不同。

他不是个温柔的人，只是对爱人温柔罢了，本质他是一头狮子，他的爱情观是深深的占有欲，不容许任何人觊觎自己的所有物。因此无论如何他不愿放弃那个人，可他也不愿让那个人在负罪感中爱他，因为那份爱对一颗敏感的心来说过于沉重。

所以你的错我来背，你的罪我来赎。

第二天他编辑了一条充满危险感的消息发给对方，语气模仿着之前收到的某些私生粉消息的口吻。

发送完他笑了，他想象着对方一脸震惊的样子，一定特别可爱。

 

当那个人出现在熟悉的房间里时，他只想占有他，尽管做过很多次，但最近的每次他总能感到一种快要溺水的窒息感。

他从对方的口中汲取新鲜的空气，眼泪不受控地流了出来。

正正，我怎么可能离开你呢？离开你就像鱼儿离开水，鸟儿离开天空，我会活着可心会死的，而心死了活着又有什么意义呢。

事后，他不厌其烦地，亲了又亲怀里人的脸。这个人眼角红红的，正委委屈屈地抱着自己。

傻瓜，别为难自己好吗？

我会想尽办法让我们在一起。

我不会让你因为对自己的严苛要求错过爱情。

 

我宁愿你恨我，也不许你恨你自己。

 

FIN


End file.
